Senshi Melody!
by Knoto
Summary: A Bunch of song fictions dealing with the Sailor Moon Universe. I'll Do any pairing and any song within reason, if you have a request, let me know! I Will place the over all rating as M just for safety of what songs I may choose to use.
1. ReiAmi

A/N: Ok! So I had finished 'Melody Eggs!' and decided I really like to do song fictions on the fly. What this started as was a bunch of us singing to music over the Skype one day and then I got my muse for this. Two of my friends sang this song (rather off key might I add, we all sing very badly) and it reminded me or Rei and Ami. If Ami were to make a move on Rei, (yeah the shy one finally doing that, right I know I'm an idiot) this is how I think it would be.

There will be more where this came from. If you have a Senshi, and a song request let me know and I'll see what I can do. As Always Please read and Review!

SONG: I'm The Only One

BY: Melissa Etheridge

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Rei woke up after a long night of drinking with her friends. Her head throbbed and she wondered what exactly took place the night before. She could feel a warm body next to hers, a testament that something had gone on. The person was smaller than her, and with her thin frame pressed into Rei's side, it could have only been Ami. It was that simple truth that made a smile appear on Rei's tired face. This was not the first time they had gone to bed together, no not by a long shot. In fact it was common knowledge by now that the two had been dating for over a year. How it happened Rei would never forget.

It was the night of graduation, all of the Senshi had spent the day with their families, and now the night was theirs. In a few weeks they would be moving into a house and share the living expenses equally. All planned to attend university at the same time, and in the same place. This was also why the Senshi of Ice had told them she would wait before attending so that she could help the others pass the entrance exam. They had gone back over to Makoto's house and were enjoying some music. That was when Rei and Ami, who had both had a little two much to drink broke out of their inward shells.

The song playing had just started and even if it was popular in America they knew it all too well thanks to Minako and her very vast tastes in music. Ami was not normally the type to be open so willingly, yet fate must have decided that it was time for her to be just a little bit selfish. Rei had come out as a lesbian only a few weeks ago at the time, and her emotions were all over and frazzled. It also had come out to the others that she had extreme feelings for Ami, although she hadn't told that to the bluenette specifically. Rei wouldn't allow herself to fall in love with a person she would have to face day after day. What if it didn't work out? That was a question she feared the answer of. That was why she was determined to fall in love with anyone but another Senshi.

Everyone had sort of just known about Ami, she never really had to come out of any closet because it seemed like simple facts. No one really had to ask how she felt, and mostly she kept it inward herself. Tonight however whether it was the fact Ami had just a little too much to drink, or was simply just tired of seeing Rei suffer no one knew. All they could do was stare shocked at the fact she was actually making the first move. as the song started, she had dragged Rei into the kitchen for no apparent reason. It was unbeknownst to either of them that the others were watching through the slats in the door.

_Please baby can't you see  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you_

Ami had Rei pressed on a chair staring strait into her eyes. The raven was afraid, of what she didn't know. All she could understand was that Ami was studying her. Her eyes felt a slight sting of salt as her mind raced with inexplicable emotions. It was then Ami saw what could perhaps be Rei's first signs of breaking. The others had told Ami the truth, and the bluenette couldn't believe it. Rei had said she wasn't in love with anyone, yet that's what was in her eyes, love, mixed with fear.

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
Nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_

Her face softened, her words were soft. "What are you afraid of Rei?" she asked as she embraced the raven. She felt the hot tears on her shirt as Rei cried silently. Rei always had said she was fine, that she would be alright. Yet Rei was possibly the most unnerved by her sexuality. Even her own grandfather seemed to accept it without much fuss; he had other things on his mind to worry about when it came to dealing with her. No it was Rei who was most troubled, and most fearful.

_Please baby can't you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
It go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today_

"Rei, don't do this. Don't be me." Ami said as cryptically explained pulling the raven away at arms length. "Don't lock everyone out. Another woman can not possibly understand what we do. No other woman could ever possibly understand what you've gone through. Even I can't comprehend what may be going on all the time, but that doesn't mean I won't try."

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
Nothing's wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_

Ami kissed her as the song ended a full open mouth kiss that left Rei breathless. As she stepped back she spoke words that only one who had walked this path before could have ever spoken with such strength. "Go try to find love somewhere else if that will make you happy. I'll wait for you to decide what you want Rei, in the end thought, I think you'll realize that out of the world, the Senshi are the only ones who will ever fully understand you, and that's only if you'll let us."

The memory had been ingrained in Rei's mind as the first real wakeup call she had in a long time. The woman at her side still asleep was the one who dared to face down everything and even with the reservations the bluenette had, she had broken through. Rei had tried to find love elsewhere, afraid of her love for Ami. Even now, over a year later, her love had the ability to drown Rei. The woman of fire was a weak woman for only one person, Ami Mizuno. She really had been the only one after all.

* * *

That was fun! Alright, well if you have any song requests let me know. If you have a Pairing let me know as well, I'll do anything, Yuri, Yaoi, or even the normal pairings. Just let me know what you want and I'll be happy to give it a shot!


	2. ChibiusaHotaru!

A/N: Ok I got a song request for a Hotaru/ Chibiusa fan fiction… so here we go!

SONG: I Will Never Be The Same!

BY: Melissa Etheridge

I don't own Sailor moon. I never will.

* * *

Hotaru cried as she looked out the window, one single bird was on a branch chirping happily. She felt alone even with her Setsuna-mama standing behind her watching sympathetically. Such a lonely child Hotaru was, ever since she had graced earth with her existence she had been lonely. She was a teenager now who was very fearful. She would never be like other kids, and even more now, she felt as if she wasn't worthy of life. Why you ask? Simple, Chibiusa was to be married in the future, and for Hotaru this only added to the truth that she wasn't a normal girl.

_So you walked with me for a while  
Bared your naked soul  
And you told me of your plan  
How you would never let them know  
In the morning of the night  
You cried a long lost child  
And I tried on I tried to hold you  
But you were young  
And you were wild_

They loved each other dearly, Yet Chibiusa had to be queen, she had to present an heir to the throne, and she must be married. This wes her burdened to bare, and Hotaru let her go, willingly. Setsuna scowled as she remembered the way she had let the late Queen Serenity go for the same reason all those years ago. Setsuna couldn't bear it and tore a hold through the time gates. If Hotaru wouldn't do something about it, then she would. She dragged her daughter through the time gates along with her, one simple phrase in her mind. "She won't be the same as me."

_But I, I will never be the same  
Oh I, I will never be the same  
Caught in your eyes  
Lost in your name  
I will never be the same_

Chibiusa was getting dressed in her gown; she looked beautiful, even with her sad eyes. She cried as she sat here in the future, all seemed happy, except for her and her mother. Usagi looked at her daughter with understanding. "You won't ever be the same." She turned knowing what had to be done, with a hug to her daughter, she said only one thing of advice. "Don't hide from love."

_Secrets of your life  
I never wanted for myself  
But you guarded them like a lie  
Placed up on the highest shelf  
In the morning of the night  
When I woke to find you gone  
I knew your distant devil  
Must be draggin' you along_

Setsuna told Hotaru why they were breaking every law known to man, and here they stood in the future. Setsuna knew she would be punished dearly for this, yet as she hugged her daughter she said only one thing. "Do not allow your demons to overtake you. Don't you ever be the same." Setsuna knew that she couldn't change fate, but at least Hotaru would get to see her love one last time.

_But I, I will never be the same  
Oh I, I will never be the same  
Caught in your eyes  
Lost in your name  
I will never be the same_

As Setsuna was taken back by the gates Hotaru stood alone in front of the palace, Chibiusa was standing on a balcony crying. Hotaru felt tears staining her face as she shouted for the one she loved. Begging for Chibiusa not to cry, that she was there now, and everything would be alright. She mentally thanked Setsuna as she rushed to the palace walls and through the guards. She met Chibiusa halfway into the castle as they embraced. The other Senshi knew this would happen, and simply sighed. Together they said "They won't ever be the same."

_And you swore that you were bound for glory  
And for wanting you had no shame  
But I loved you  
And then I lost you  
And I will never be the same_

Chibiusa had to go through with the wedding, yet she promised she would be alright. This was her path, and she promised Hotaru would find love someplace else. They cried, yet this was fate and nothing could be done. Things became dark for Hotaru as she turned to watch the love of her life leave her and re enter the castle. As she turned around and cried she saw Setsuna standing there as a ghost, a wordlessly open the time portal one last time. Hotaru said only said one thing to her as she passed through. "I will never be the same."

_But I, I will never be the same  
Oh I, I will never be the same  
Caught in your eyes  
Lost in your name  
I will never be the same_

Hotaru returned to the window and watched the world outside continue on. Grandfather paradox had ended Setsuna's life, that much Hotaru knew, and yet why did she feel complete. Then before her in the sky she felt something a whisper, a comfort, and a message from the future. It was Chibiusa, a sad smile on her face. "I can not do much for you Hotaru, I know that, but I have spoken to the master of time and he will reverse the effects. Please when he does, do not chase me. You will find love one day."

In the blink of an eye, the same bird was on a tree branch singing its tune and Setsuna was the only one who had remembered what had happened. Hotaru simply sighed as she walked over and lie on her bed and let the tears flow freely. Setsuna stood next to the bed and whispered quietly, "You don't have to be the same." Her eyes fixed on the two people who sat on the bench outside, one in aqua and one in blond, they had found their love. Setsuna sighed as she amended the sentence. "We don't ever need to be the same."

* * *

Well, thats another song fiction. have a request? Let me know! Read and Review!


	3. HarukaMichiru

A/N: Hey guys! This one is for Rukangel! Here we go!

SONG:Collide  
BY: Howie Day

I do NOT own Sailor Moon!

_This is for lyrics_

This is for normal story

* * *

Haruka was a simple minded person, with simple goals in her life. This wasn't how she had always been. She was once brash, hateful and feared to be alone. A woman name Michiru had changed that. Looking back on the days that were turbulent and difficult Haruka couldn't help but smile at memories. All of them had a very deep meaning.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

All of the times they watched the sun rise and set by the ocean. Haruka was many things; however confidant had never been one of them. It was in the times when the sun would rise and set, the times when only Michiru stood along side her could Haruka be a weak person with insecurities all her own. The embraces she received in these times were not of lust, instead they were of love.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

As Senshi they had been bestowed a great many tasks. Of these came many tearful regrets. Michiru had taught Haruka how to open up her emotions, how to reach for things seemingly only attainable in fairy tales. It was the lessons Haruka learned from Michiru that allowed her to smile, even when the one in aqua tresses felt the need to cry. Together they found strength. Where one was weak the other was strong, very different people in nature, wanting one very same thing.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

How many times had they fought? How many times had Haruka said something stupid out of anger? How many times could Michiru console her lover through her inner struggle? Often they fought in their younger years, after all they were meant to be soldiers not lovers.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Michiru had been the one to chase Haruka. Michiru was the dominant one in everything not pertaining to Senshi matters. She had to be strong in the daily lives that seemed to take a back seat to what would one day be the future. Michiru had tried to stop Haruka from accepting the deity, yet it was Haruka who fought her own fears. It was perhaps that knowledge that kept the couple strong; Haruka hadn't become a Senshi for the powers, she had done it to be with Michiru.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

As Senshi they had seen some troubling things. They had to face down truths that not only became hard to swallow, they became a venom that seemed to seep from every tear they had cried, every name they shouted. Haruka will never forget the battles that could have ended their lives. The slow motions of the choices weighing heavily on their minds as they would embrace death as a final answer together. Each time they had faced that decision it had been as one unit, hand in hand, or one willingly chasing, following the path to the other side. It was this fact that allowed them to love the life they lived day in and day out. The ability to breathe even for an extra moment in the arms of the other allowed a sort of peace to engulf them.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

So many hardships had gotten them to where Haruka sat today. On the steps leading up to the four bedroom house she took in the sights and sounds. Her child, Hotaru was playing rugby in the grass with a few of the inners. Chibiusa was tormenting Setsuna with every annoying little question known to man. Finally in the kitchen she could smell lunch being made by none other than Michiru herself. She smiled as she stood and found her way through the front door and made her way into the kitchen.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

What ever was on the stove could wait. Haruka had far more pressing ideas on how the afternoon could be spent. Turning off the stove Haruka grabbed her car keys and led Michiru to the yellow convertible. They drove to their favorite spot, the one overlooking the water. With Michiru at her side, what ever evil forces dared to try Haruka knew she would face it down head on. They had hit many snags in the road of life, perhaps more than any normal person would ever have to go through. Even if that were true, fate would shove them together time and time again. At first the blond hadn't been sure what she had thought about that prospect, now though, she was happy to know she wouldn't have to leave Michiru's side

* * *

Ok! I need more ideas and requests so start souting them from the rafter if you would please! untill i get more requests I'm going to go back to working on the new "She's With Who?" chapter.. but I must admit this helps her my muse going!


	4. ReiMinako

A/N: Ok guys! Here's another request from Rukangel. This time we're spicing things up with a little Rei/Minako action. Not graphic, because I hope it suits a more refined taste.

SONG: Seduces Me

BY: Celine Dion

I Do NOT own Sailor Moon!

hopefully by now you know the drill but just in case:

_This is Song Lyrics_  
This is normal story!

_

* * *

Ev'rything you are  
Ev'rything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Ev'ry sigh in the night  
Ev'ry tear that you cry  
Seduces me_

Sailor Venus was a woman who had felt the call of battle, the loneliness of heartache, and the tears of parting. As Aino Minako, she was simply a woman. Long blond tresses that cascaded down her toned back was held together by one simple red bow, a sign of her innocence. Her skin allowed the slightest of impurities to grace the eyes of the world around her, flaunting her imperfection. Her smile was that of love and care as her teeth graced the world with an air of confidence, she was self assure, she knew where she stood within her life.

Sailor Mars, a woman who allowed very few past her inward prison had found little in the way of love. She was full of devotion, yet her modesty allowed her the ability to hide her more feminine qualities. Her raven tresses were hardly what one would call tamed. She allowed them free rein over her body as some of the longer strands flowed over her shoulders and to the sides of her breasts. Some took flight in the wind, or simply fell in front of her face if it so desired. Her hands slightly callused by her daily life would find it a common occurrence to comb her hair back in its rightful position.

Both women were desirable for their many talents. The callers of men found the way to their door almost daily. Little did the outside world know just how complex these women were. Love and passion went hand in hand, these women, both flawed yet beautiful found solace in each other, only in each other.

_And all that I am  
And all that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me_

How could the outside understand what these women had to face. How could the world begin to see just how much Rei wanted nothing more than to be held on the lonely nights in the shrine? How could they know that even if Minako was the goddess of love, she was still fearful of being hurt? Most importantly, how could anyone understand the tides of war, and the hard need to be released from the prison of their lives?

The answer for them was simple. It came within every tender kiss, every soft caress, and every simple hitch in a breath. The outside would never understand. After a day of stress both women found solace in the arms of the other. Hands wandering through the tresses of day and night as the innocence everyone thought they had slowly fades. Only during these times, the times of the calm, could they simply be women.

_I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay_

It would be easy to say that they had been lovers in another life. It would be so damn easy to swear that they would be together for ever. However both women knew it could very well be a lie. All they cared about was that very day, that very night. What faults either carried meant very little at the end of the day. Neither would place blame if fate set a different way of life. The love they had for each other wasn't made of promises or fairy tales. It was forged by the hardships only a solider of battle knew.

_Ev'rything in this world  
Ev'ry voice in the night  
Ev'ry little thing of beauty  
Comes shining through in your eyes  
And all that is you  
Becomes part of me, too  
'Cause all you do  
Seduces me_

Each detail of the world seemed to pale in comparison to the hidden emotions within. In the night filled with gray the soft murmurs of love, tears, and intimacies that never could be described outwardly gave both women a place of peace. Eyes full of things yet to be spoken most likely never would be. It was in this understanding that they committed their moments to memory.

_And if I should die tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face, oh  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees  
For all the love we've made_

No one lives forever, that is an unspeakable truth. Both women knew that fact would also be true for them. That's simply why Rei wanted to remember Minako's embrace and the feel of her lips. Rei would always be the overly innocent one. This was why Minako never wanted to forget how Rei always became emotional in the quiet nighttime. How the miko could engulf the blond with more passion than she could handle, often drowning in the remarkable gifts of love she would receive.

_Ev'ry sigh in the night  
Ev'ry tear that you cry  
Seduces me  
Oh, seduces me  
And all that you do  
Seduces me_

This night would be no different. As the raven girl allowed her tears to fall from her eyes freely Minako could only wordlessly hold her tight. As they kissed tenderly slowly allowing the garments of the day to fall away Minako couldn't help but marvel in the beauty of a woman such as Hino Rei. Even if they never spoke the word of 'love' they felt it in every kiss and every embrace.

This was their dance of seduction, the tangled web of uncertainty. The outside world would never understand these two women. Minako of love and Rei of passion were only their names in battle, yet even so, it was the escape that they bestowed one another with, that gave the names the most meaning in the world. No one except them actually knew that fact to be the god honest truth.

* * *

DARN MY RADIO!!!! here I was working on my other fictions and the song happen to come on! LOL talk about a totally diffrent game plan! well that was fun, now what to do... Hmm... I think the song fictions are starting to make my mind fill with ideas all over the place.. now if i could actually put some of said ideas into the other fictions i'd be much better off.. Anyway READ AND REVIEW! And for the love of my muse send me more songs!!!!!!


	5. MrsAino Crackish

A/N: Why, Oh WHY did I let them talk me into THIS idea!!!! Crackness strikes again… /Facepalm!

SONG: Stacy's Mom

BY: Fountains Of Wayne

I Do NOT Own Sailor Moon!

_

* * *

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Mrs. Aino was defiantly an attractive woman. That was the one and only thing Minako hated about her mother. They could pass for sisters. That's why they were always rivals, especially when it came to dating. Why was her mother always trying to steal her boyfriends?

_Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

Her mother never was one for actually thinking things through. Now though her mother found herself in a rather odd situation. Minako knew from a very early age that her mother found love in very odd places but as she sat gawking from her kitchen window the first thing in her mind to do was hit her self in the head with a pole. Now her mother wasn't only stealing male callers, now one of her best friends happened to be in the woman's clutches. "Good goin' Mom" She said on her breath.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

As she dialed a number she had to decide who to hit first, the blithering idiot outside, or her mother who was seducing said idiot. Finally the person on the other end picked up and Minako broke the news. "Mom's at it again, you'd better get over here." The woman on the other end growled before hanging up the phone saying she was on her way.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

Minako waited in the kitchen for her friend to arrive, while keep an eye on the events outside. If either two people outside had any logic they would at least act like acquaintances, instead her mother was in a skimpy bathing suit hand feeding the person next too her strawberries. "Oh just you wait, you both are so dead." Minako said as she herd the front door burst open.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

"Alright! Where are they?" The voice of one woman in aqua tresses shouted. Oddly enough she was dressed in a bathing suit and it was just as raunchy as could possibly be.

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

"Back yard." Minako said before gawking at Michiru in a thong bikini. What on earth was wrong with everyone today? Minako looked back out the window and promptly wished she hadn't. There sat all three adult outer Senshi in very open ended swimwear. "Some body shot me." She said as she promptly went outside to see what in the hell had caused this rather odd turn of events.

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

When she walked out of the house she promptly became mentally scared. 'What the hell?' she thought as she noted her back yard happened to inhabit all of her friends' parents as well. Even Ami's mom Saeko was allowing herself to let loose.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

Storming out of the house she went over to the temple where Rei was doing her normal chores. Ami was studying on the steps and Makoto for her part seemed as if she had been hit with a large heavy object only a few minuets before. Minako knew that look, and promptly wished she didn't as she was addressed by the brunette.

"MINAKO!" Makoto said as she affixed herself to the blond friend. "I have a favor to ask you." She said and the blond instantly cringed.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Stacys mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

"HOLY SHIT!" Minako shouted as she jumped up from her bed. It was morning and she realized it was only a dream.

* * *

LOL! this is why one should not play online with friends at 3:00 am.. Please leave a review!


	6. A little bit of everyone!

A/N: Alright, time for more sappy love songs. Heh, me and my nights of wanting to use a friggin' pancake as a tissue… gotta love it eh?

SONG: Immortality

BY: Celine Dion

* * *

All of the Senshi had a connection within themselves. They stood for love and justice. Even so, each one had gone through many inward struggles. Even so, the Senshi had to live many, many lifetimes more than anyone else.

_so this is who I am  
and this is all I know  
and I must choose to live  
for all that I can give  
the spark that makes the power grow_

Usagi and Mamoru were the future Queen and King of a seemingly beautiful future. They would marry soon and it was this truth that made them smile. The other Senshi found love within each other as well and in all reality it gave them all a sense of identity that no one else had had before. They were adults now, no longer awkward teens fighting both as warriors and high school kids.

_and I will stand for my dream if I can  
symbol of my faith in who I am  
but you are my only  
and I must follow on the road that lies ahead  
and I won't let my heart control my head  
but you are my only  
and we don't say good bye  
and I know what I've got to be_

Rei had found the love of Minako. They were passion mixed with the love for all. Fire full of the blind faith to believe in anyone who wished to changed the future. Minako was the leader, wise and forever nurturing. She took care of everyone in ways that made it seem like even in the darkest of nights she would protect everyone.

No matter what they had to face, she was the leader of combat. She was to protect the royal family. No matter what she had to navigate paths that could get hard, and confusing. Minako took this as her simple truth.

_Immortality  
I make my journey through eternity  
I keep the memory of you and me inside_

They all knew they would become as ageless as time, just like Setsuna herself. The woman stood happily along side this rather odd Senshi family. Even if she knew she would out live all of the Senshi before her now, she would follow them no matter what, and then follow the new generation. She would never forget any of them, no matter what.

_  
fulfill your destiny  
is there within the child  
my storm will never end  
my fate is on the wind  
the king of hearts, the joker's wild  
but we don't say goodbye  
I'll make them all remember me_

Haruka wanted only one thing as she ran on the proverbial path of life. She wanted freedom. She only did what she had to do, nothing more nothing less, yet her heart remained empty during her younger years.

How long had she been on the road of fate? She remembered Michiru's words well. Speaking of the one thing Haruka wanted most, words of wanting more in life, wanting to be one with the one thing that never had a restraint. Haruka at that time was childlike in attitude, refusing to believe she could attain such freedom. Refusing to want to let her heart allow someone to knock on its lonely door Haruka pushed Michiru away it first. How could a woman like her even dare to try to open the doors Haruka herself could not cut the chains of? Even so, she would continue to run into Michiru, and the woman continued to knock at the doors chained like an eagle trapped in a small cadge. Those were only some of the hardships they went through.

_cause I have found a dream that must come true  
every ounce of me must see it through  
but you are my only  
I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play  
hand over my heart I'll find a way  
I will make them give it to me_

Ami and Makoto had found a solace within each other. They had found a reason to fight not only for a future, but for their own dreams. They knew they had to face down anything together. Both knew now they would never be alone, even when the ice came to freeze the world in its cold embrace. Love had finally given Makoto to let free the restraints of her inward sadness. Ami had given her that, and she had Usagi to thank for their meeting. It was all thanks to Usagi.

_  
immortality  
there is a vision and a fire in me  
I keep the memory of you and me inside  
and we don't say goodbye  
with all my love for you  
and what else we may do  
we don't say goodbye_

Hotaru was the Senshi of death and rebirth yet she was quite possibly the most hopeful for the future. Chibiusa had gone back to the future and Hotaru would need to wait till after the ice to see her again. Even so, the day she saw Chibiusa off she promised they would meet again. None of the Senshi would ever say goodbye forever and Hotaru wasn't going to be acceptation. For now she would remember how much she loved Chibiusa, and one day in the future, once the princess came of age, she had promised she would be there to fall in love. Hotaru refused to let the dreams of the woman she loved fail. She would be there to see the rise of a wonderful kingdom.

* * *

There we go.. Another song fiction.. well actually more like a ficlet... LOL


	7. AmiMakoto

SONG: Looking Through the Eyes of Love

BY: Melissa Manchester

I Do NOT OWN Sailor Moon!

_Lyrics_  
Story

* * *

The candle light cast shadows on the walls as two figures stood dancing in their shared quarters in Crystal Tokyo. They had been in love for countless years already and had shared so many tender memories. Tonight was their anniversary of over fifty years yet neither figure looked a day over thirty.

_Please, don't let this feeling end,  
It's everything I am,  
Everything I wanna be;  
I can see what's mine now,  
Finding out what's true,  
Since I've found you  
Lookin' through the eyes of love_

Ami smiled through her thin rimmed glasses as they danced to a song just as they had done so many years ago. Her hair was longer now; more adult, no longer was she the shy little teenager. Instead she was the confidant Queen of Mercury, a woman who held a high level of authority over all medical and scientific advances in the Kingdom. The feeling of Makoto's arms around her leading the dance felt heavenly and she allowed herself the clout to be possessive for only a moment. Makoto loved her, and she dearly loved the brunette. That was a gift both had come to realize during their younger years. Still for Mizuno Ami, each and every time she found herself in the arms of her lover, it felt just like the first time.

Makoto Kino was the Queen of Jupiter. She was strong and powerful, yet even with her hair still pulled back into her classic ponytail; she still resembled the type of woman who favored simplicity over elegance. Of the two of them, she was the hopeless romantic. She was always coming up with little ideas to continually sweep her shorter lover off of her feet. Tonight was no different as she embraced the woman in her arms, gently leading her in the song they cherished. She was assured of her actions when she had seen the look in Ami's eyes. The unspoken feelings would say more than words ever could.

_Now I can take the time,  
I can see my life  
As it comes on shining now;  
Reachin' out to touch you,  
I can feel so much,  
Since I've found you  
Lookin' through the eyes of love._

Makoto had taken very careful planning in this evening to be one of the best nights in Ami's life. She wanted everything perfect, and so far it had been. She still couldn't believe that this woman loved her. Through all they had been through, their feelings for each other only seemed to strengthen.

They had gone through it all together, the awkward high school years, and the idiocy of drunken college days, the motions of adulthood, the drama of loved ones lost, and the uprising of a Kingdom. Three children and many years later only added to what they had seen together. Makoto could only smile in memory of everything, for better or worse, they had made it so far in their lives. She knew she had many years left to live, yet somehow she also wished she could do everything all over again just to relive every moment. She loved Ami that much.

_And now I do believe,  
That even in a storm, we'll find some light;  
Knowin' you're beside me,  
I'm alright._

Things hadn't always been easy. Makoto could be brash, and sometimes failed to use simple logic, even now. Ami was calm and collected most of the time, yet during her pregnancies she was almost too much for Makoto to handle. The nights spent on various surfaces other than their bed was a reminder so some of the hardships. Even so, the two always found one or both of them had over reacted and quickly amended any fight between them. Even if Ami was a Senshi who could manipulate water into ice, she wanted the warmth of Makoto just as badly as Makoto wanted someone who would allow her weakness. Makoto needed someone who would sometimes take charge if she were unable. Ami could do that, and had willingly many times.

_Please, don't let this feelin' end,  
It might not come again;  
And I want to remember  
How it feels to touch you;  
How I feel so much,  
Since I've found you  
Lookin' through the eyes of love._

As the song ended the old music player stopped for the night and both stood in the comfortable silence. Wordlessly Makoto picked up Ami within her arms, and blew out the last three candles on the mantel. She walked through the dark hallways, not a word being spoken as Ami drew invisible patterns along Makoto's neckline. Once in their own room she placed Ami on the bed allowing the woman with wandering hands to further caress her face as she leaned in for a kiss. That night, just like most other nights between the couple was spent in each other's arms. Both of them knew it would be like this for a long time.

* * *

Here we go, just a short little romance for the two lovebird Senshi. :D


	8. Outers Household!

A/N: here we go with another Song fiction! Blast into the past with this fiction! Here we take a short little look at the Outers Household

SONG: Give Me the Simple Life  
SUNG BY: June Christy ( I particularly like her rendition)

**Additional notes: It should be noted that this song has many versions has been sung by many people. The song came out roughly around 1959 and over time many famous people with different variations in singing styles have done their own rendition. The ones that I know FOR SURE SANG this song are listed below. If you happen to know of another famous singer who has sang this song let me know and I will add them to the list: **

**Julie London**

**Jonny Abeles; Jerri Adams; Lorez Alexandria; Tony Bennett;Denny Berthiaume; Donald Brown; Barbara Carroll;Page Cavanaugh Trio; June Christy; Rosemary Clooney;David Coss; Ella Fitzgerald; The Four Freshmen; Stan Getz;Benny Goodman; Hinda Hoffman; Gordon Jenkins; Etta Jones;Morgana King; Susan Krebs; Harry Lookofsky; Phillip Manuel;Keiko McNamara Trio; Marian McPartland; Carmen McRae;Patrick Morrissey; Joanna Pascale; Oscar Peterson;Hanna Richardson; Betty St. Claire; Shirley Scott;George Shearing; Carol Sloane; Somethin' Smith;Dakota Staton; Billy Taylor; Cal Tjader; Mel Tormé;Steve Tyrell; Wesla Whitfield; Jack Wilkins; Kai Winding.**

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

_Lyrics  
_Story

* * *

Michiru was dancing around her kitchen to some simple jazz while cooking dinner for those in the Outers house. With her simple aqua dress and elegant string of pearls around her neck one could surely call her high class. For being a famous concert violinist with parents who were no doubt wealthy it was almost odd how even if she could buy whatever she wanted, merry into high class with her stunning good looks, and hold the entire world at her fingertips, yet she maintained such a life that caused many of her caliber to raise their eyebrows in confusion.

_I don't believe in frettin' and grievin';  
Why mess around with strife?  
I never was cut out to step and strut out.  
Give me the simple life._

Michiru enjoyed being well off, but not in the manner of flaunting it in front of everyone. She liked having the stability of knowing should anything happen Hotaru would be well taken care. Surely between her and Setsuna a large amount of the household budget was spent on clothing and other odds and ends but they weren't the only ones with expensive hobbies. Hotaru, ever the Lamp collector continued to find even more intricate pieces from garage sales that she just had to have. Why a garage sale you ask? Simple Hotaru found that refurbishing lamps happened to be a favorite hobby of hers. Haruka ever the speed demon had to soup up cars and as a result much of the family finds also took up her love to how fast she could make her own collection. These pleasures were indeed expensive, but they also gave quite a lot back to the community. Many charity events were sponsored by Michiru and Haruka, at least one every month. Usually however much the event made they would match it with their own funds as well, so in no way were they greedy people.

_Some find it pleasant dining on pheasant.  
Those things roll off my knife;  
Just serve me tomatoes; and mashed potatoes;  
Give me the simple life._

Haruka came into the kitchen covered in motor oil drawn the smell of simple household cooking. This was something that Haruka rarely had as a child. Also one from a wealthy family she was served only the finest of meals growing up. The hired help were the only family she knew and often wished to eat in the kitchen with the chefs, butlers, and maids than her family in the large dining room. As Haruka got older the family started moving apart from each other and Haruka often found that she didn't really mind, she still sat in the kitchen with the others, not eating what the rest of her family were, not that she really cared. Money who needed it, hell where was her family now, surely not in this house.

Michiru was a pretty bad cook compared to Setsuna who had years of experience under her belt. Even so, Haruka would settle for burnt, overcooked, dry food to anything that was most commonly found in her childhood. Whatever was being made tonight apparently all tossed into one pot that under normal circumstances would have the warning label of 'eat at your own risk' but even so the blond racer just smiled and took in the aroma of tonight's questionable menu.

_A cottage small is all I'm after,  
Not one that's spacious and wide.  
A house that rings with joy and laughter  
And the ones you love inside._

"HARUKA!" That voice was from Setsuna, who came into the kitchen looking less than pleased. "What have I told you about tracking oil into the house?" Her tone was murderous as crimson eyes bore into the blond with a new type of vengeance. "Look! It's in the carpeting, the kitchen, and top of that Hotaru is COVERD in it!" She shouted gesturing to the child slick with the dark substance. "May I as what the HELL you two were doing?"

"Repairing the car and changing the oil." Haruka and Michiru said at the same time, one defensively while the other spoke nonchalantly.

"You better get you and Hotaru cleaned up before I show you what a dead scream really is." Setsuna spoke with calm venom that made Michiru smirk, Haruka run out of the room, and caused Hotaru to look confused while being dragged by her fatherly figure out of the room.

"Why does she let Hotaru help out with every little thing? I can see helping with household chores, but to help repair a car? For the love of the moon she's only six." Setsuna was normally a calm person, however sometimes she just couldn't figure out why the least responsible adult in the house was left unattended with a child. Everyone knew that the two alone were nothing but trouble. "I don't know who's worse." She sighed frowning at the carpeting that would once again need to be bleached.

"I don't know either." Michiru said still amused waiting to drop the little thing Setsuna seemingly forgot about as she sat at the kitchen table pulling out cloth swatches for her new clothing line. "You do realize that you just sent the trouble makers to go clean off in an area where oil hadn't been tracked yet, right?"

"Well if Haruka used her brain she would realize that I had meant to rinse off with the hose not go upstairs continually tracking everything." Setsuna noted while continuing to glance through swatches.

"Yes, that may be true but when have you ever known Haruka to use her brain for common household logic?" Michiru asked gently.

"I don't think she ever…" That caught Setsuna's apparent attention as she abruptly left the room looking for the mess a minuet duo. "HARUKA! When I get my hands on you!"

_Some like the high road, I like the low road,  
Free from the care and strife.  
Sounds corny and seedy, but yes, indeed-y;  
Give me the simple life._

Michiru smiled as she could hear the warzone going on upstairs as she continued to putter around in the kitchen, her simple jazz continued to play in the background and she was happy to have what most would call insanity ensuing in their humble abode. As she remembered some of the more memorable occurrences that seemed to occur on any given day, from blasting a bug to Pluto or the daily messes that Hotaru and Haruka seemed to attract it seemed as if nothing could be better than this very odd household they could call family.

* * *

Read and Review! LOL!


	9. Makoto's Memories

A/N: Ok I found a song that I think the lyrics fit to a character in not elemental properties, but perhaps a song that relates to Makoto and her Parents, most notably her father. Get ready THIS ONE MAY BE A TEAR JERKER!!!

This is a take on a situation that can be very loosely interpreted. Here is my interpretation of what happened before hand, (and with that you SHOULD know what situation I'm referring to)

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!

SONG: Goodnight My Angel  
BY: Billy Joel

_Lyrics_  
Story

* * *

Makoto was only a small child as she cried clinging onto her dad's leg telling him he couldn't leave yet. She was so small that she couldn't really understand why her mom and dad had to leave for a little while, only that they would be back very soon. Leaving her in the care of an elderly woman and a very good friend of theirs wasn't something new for the little girl. Often times this woman would babysit her when her parents went out. This was different though, they were going to go on a plane far away and as the small child she was at the time she remained unable to understand why they were going to leave her so soon when it was almost bedtime.

"Makoto, you be a good little girl." Her father said giving her a hug. "Mommy and I will be back soon. We love you very much." He then kissed her cheek before she latched onto him.

"But dad, it's almost time for bed. Who'll tuck me in and sing to me?" she looked forlorn that he would leave without singing her to sleep. He laughed before picking her up into his arms and placed her onto her little sleeping cot as he sang.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

His words were soft and caring as he sang for her the very song she loved from an old cassette tape that she had found in the basement. She loved this song and he loved to sing it as well, it was from one of the artists that he had grown up with after all. She had always asked him everything she could think of, her daddy knew everything in this world there was to know. Mommy was the one who told her about the three o' clock fairy and about all of the things daddy didn't know about. The words were calming to Makoto. Even if she wouldn't actually understand the song until she was far older, at that time she loved when he sang that song very much. Looking back, perhaps it was fates way of telling her that her daddy would always be there.

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

Often times she never went to bed like a good little girl. Daddy would always stay up with her showing her things like stars, fireflies, the calm sounds of a nighttime storm and everything else there was to know about nature. Sometimes she would sing silly songs or ones from that old cassette tape for him and even if she wasn't very good he always praised her. There were times when she would be fearful as a small child and in those times he was there to protect her no matter what. She didn't like being alone in the dark so often he would plug a small nightlight in each hallway and in each room before he went to bed at night. When she was little those were the facts she knew to be nothing but truth.

_Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu_

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

Her mom didn't sing very well, and so often she only sang the easy parts. She was the one who taught Makoto girly things like how to brush her hair into a ponytail and how to make sure to sneak in the extra bit of chocolate into a cookie before her father ate the entire bag. Her father taught her to love basket ball and often times she would stay up late with him eating popcorn if a game was on, this was a tradition that lives on even to this day for Makoto. She also gained his lack of common sense for redecoration; the man could repair things just fine. Painting a room? that was dandy. However ask the man to dismantle something and nine times out of ten that something ended up in more than just pieces and often with his little girl helping. These were the good times that if one cares to remember can bring a smile to the brunettes face.

_Someday we'll all be gone  
but lullabies go on and on...  
They never die  
that's how you  
And I  
will be_

That was the last memory Makoto ever had of her father as she drifted off to sleep. Perhaps the song was a message in a way. Whatever was the reason that made Makoto want him to sing for her she wouldn't ever actually know. Late at night before she goes to bed in her apartment she lights nightlights down the halls, when she bakes cookies she makes sure to ad that extra bit of chocolate and when she finally has a child of her own she will sing this lullaby to them in hopes that should anything ever happen that child will know just how much their mommy loved them.

* * *

Please read and Review


End file.
